Icy Terror: A gift from Katyuana
by Grey-Skye-eyes
Summary: Jack only ever wanted was a true friend. He had thought that Bunnymund could fill that role, but when things backfired Jack felt that his wish would never be fulfilled. At least, that's what he thought until he became a snow fury. Now he must ask himself the ultimate question: Remain a Snow Fury with his friends Toothless and Hiccup, or return to the Guardians? What to choose?


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hello readers! I have come back with a new story; or to some of you who have read the original from Katyuana (who got the concept from coldstone4815-which that one I haven't had the pleasure to read I'm sure it was good though), then think of this as a revamped version of Icy Terror.

Now, some of you know Katyuana said that she was no longer wanted anything to do with that story and was going to delete it. Shortly after finding out I PM'd her and got permission to take over. There was also a chapter update not long after that saying in the future she may redo it.

Therefore, honoring her thoughts and our conversation, I have decided to make this story come out bang. There will be a lot of key details that will remain the same to keep the authenticity of the original, but I am giving the whole thing my own flare. That way if Katyuana ever decides to start over, then it will still be possible.

I hope you all enjoy, and that I do this story justice.

Thanks a bunch Katyuana and I wish you the best of luck with you muse!

Chapter 1: Rise of Winter's Dragon

Chilly air floated calmly all around the world, its sudden appearance and global effect causing mass confusion amongst the spirits of the world. Mother Nature- a rather slender and young looking woman-had been in the midst of tending to some baby toadstools when she had felt the disturbance in the wind.

Standing tall, she lifted up her left arm and let her elegant alabaster fingers spread wide. Though simple and slow were her movements, the effect was quick and immediate. Surrounding trees and forest brush parted from her eyesight, their movement allowing her full visual access to the sky above.

Remaining stock still she let her eyes wonder the skies in search of one such being that could chill the normally warm air. However, the longer she stared the more apparent that who ever she was looking for wasn't there.

Confusion filled her eyes changing them from a tender green to a soft blue, an unusual but beautiful side effect that her emotions had on her eyes. "Wind?" she whispered softly.

Wasting no time in heeding her call, the wind descended from the upper altitude and wrapped its form around her. It whipped her waist long mahogany hair in a loving but gentle way so as not to tangle it.

"Sweet wind, why carry you the bite of cold when summer is ever present?" she spoke gently, her voice holding an almost sultry tone.

Sadness radiated off the wind as it released her hair and slowed its movements. Using all parts of its 'body' the wind pushed and pulled its currents causing the area to echo with a long loud moan. After years of bonding, Mother Nature had come to learn the language of the winds, as did her four children. Never before had she been so grateful for this talent than she was now.

"Jack is…gone?" she gasped.

Again the wind moaned but this time it was longer, and held multiple tones in the mix. At the end of its explanation the entirety of the woods had gone eerily silent. Wildlife that was once out enjoying the day quickly retreated into denser woods. Water that could be heard trickling in the near by stream slowed its movement to damper the sound of its presence. Even the trees grabbed hold of their leaves and tensed their branches to prevent them from creaking.

It was as if the entire world had stilled, all 'eyes' of the forest were glued onto their mother as she held her head down. No one could see the color of her eyes, for her lids were shut. However, nobody needed to see them to tell what mood she was in. Rage, pure and unmasked drifted off her in waves. It's presence only trumped by the amount of concern she was feeling for Jack at the moment.

Stealing its self, the wind gently stroked her old friend's hair. Much to its surprise Mother raises her head up with a sickly sweet smile, but there was no warmth in there at all.

"Wind…" she said softly"…be a good dear and tell me where Bunnymund is."

Curious rather than out of concern for the Guardian of Hope, wind gave a few quick chirps as to why she wished to know.

"Why?" she chuckled darkly. "Well so I can skin my self a Pooka dear, isn't it obvious?"

Wind quickly backed a good distance away letting the rough coordinates of Bunny's location slipping from its knowledge. Mother took note of the action and smiled reassuringly, "Thank you. Now you needn't, I am sure Jack is still around. Perhaps you are looking in the wrong location? Search again, but this time check with Jack's brothers and sister."

Wind gave a sad moan about speaking to the other three about Jack's disappearance. Mother Nature gave it stern glare, "Aeolus you will get back out there and find my son or so help me…" she shouted in a voice kin to a mother scolding her child.

Shocked by her use of one of its old forgotten names, the wind gave a quick 'bow' and shot off to search. Taking a deep breath Mother watched as it departed, and when all she felt was the natural warm breeze produced by the woods she looked away.

"Now, where are my rabbit sheers?" Mother questioned aloud as she made her way back into the thick of the woods. At her departure, the entire forest breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that they weren't on the receiving end of Nature's wrath.

```````````````````````````````````With the Wind`````````````````````````````````````

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Jack practically vanished from Winds grasp, and nearly twenty hours since it had last talked to Mother Nature. Wind couldn't express how truly dumbfounded it was. One minute it was carrying Jack- with all his pent up hurt, and rage- across the globe, and the next…BOOM! Frost had vanished in a blinding explosion of light. It seemed impossible for wind to ever loose its Jack.

However, it was in that sudden explosion that the winter spirit was wretched from its firm grip. Never before has Wind dropped Jack-at least not since it become accustomed to holding the boy- and now that is did, oh earthly gales did it feel guilty. No matter how far and wind it searched it just couldn't seem to locate the scrawny boy.

Now, after a lot of persistence and perseverance Wind had found Jack. Or…at least it had hopped it was Jack. Miles out of reach from any man, machine or beast's reach was a group of long forgotten islands. Its location impossible to locate unless you either know its there, or you are lead there. Luckily for Wind, it knew of this land. That, and Jack's power was faintly pulsating.

Upon arrival the first thing Wind noticed was how cold and crisp the area was, but it also felt natural to this land, despite it being summer. In a way it was almost as if this place was used to the fridge and icy temperatures that Jack was known to create.

Second thing to catch the winds attention, was the rise and fall of a snow drift on a deserted cliff. No creature-that it knew of-could sleep under snow like that, other than Jack.

With its excitement building, Wind rushed forward and knocked all the snow from the sleeping…boy?

At first there was confusion, and then horror as the creature lying on the ground pulsated with Jack's power. For the briefest of moments Wind feared that Jack had been eaten; that he was trapped deep within the belly of the large flying lizard. However, all its worries vanished as one of the dragons massive forelegs reached out and tapped the ground; its appendage moving along the surface similar to that of a child looking for its blanket.

Ever so gently the wind brushed over the dragons head scales, this simple caring and familiar touch had the dragon crooning softly. It was at that moment, that wind was certain. It had found the Prince of Winter, it had found Jack Frost.

````````````````````````````````Some Time Later`````````````````````````

Jack let out a loud yawn as he felt the world of awakening call him from his slumber. Cracking open one of his eyes he looked to his surrounding. Snow littered the ground around him, and a cliff leading to icy ocean waters could be seen not twenty strides away.

Feeling the sudden need to wipe the sleep from his eyes, Jack lifted what he thought to be hand to his face. Just as he was about to gouge out his eye, the wind decided to intervene. With a strong force it batted away earning a bewildered look from Jack.

"What in the name of mim was that for?" Jack asked, his voice warbling slightly.

At the sound of his own voice he stilled, his eyes widening as the 'words' he made possessed in his mind. "Did I…"he tried speaking again only to result in the same warbling tone.

Without thinking Jack slammed his paw over his mouth, the texture he felt between the two forced him to reel back in yet more confusion. With a shaky breath he began pulling his arm up to get a look at it.

"What in the world is wrong with my hand?!" he shirked. Sitting up-rather awkwardly-he pulled his second hand up to his face. Just like his left hand, his right was covered in brilliant white scales. At the end where his fingers with small nails should be, were long thick black talons.

Jumping up onto his hind legs, he stumbled backwards unaccustomed to the extra amount of mussel mass and weight of his new appendages. Turning his head frantically left and right he searched for the force that was pulling him backwards. As his eyes caught hold of the bat like wings every thing he was ever taught flew out the window.

Panic exploded in his mind at the change his body had undergone while he had slept. With a shrike he fell backwards and landed hard on the ground, the hit resulted in a reverberating thud that echoed out in all directions.

Kicking his legs frantically he tried to right himself, but his wings were flapping wildly against him. With each attempt and fail he grew increasingly distraught; which in turn had him struggling even more.

Fearing that the winter spirit would really hurt him-self, the wind rushed to his aid. Now normally the presence of the wind would have called Jack, but being as the wind was acting just as frantic as he was, it made him even more panicked.

Then just as Jack thought things couldn't get any more complicated, deep thuds of air pressure could be heard in the distance. It was clear something big was flying, and by the sound of it. Right his way.

``````````````````Just out side of Berk`````````````````

Hiccup and Toothless dashed gracefully through the air, thanks to the twins causing a massive disaster in the great hall, dragon training for the day was canceled. Sure Hiccup and Toothless loved training and teaching their friends at the academy, but nothing beat a day of just flying. Especially today; with the wind at their backs and the sun warming their bodies, it was phenomenal flying weather.

Tilting back Toothless pumped his wings harder, pushing his body to ascend high above the cloud line. A jubilant shout from Hiccup fueled his desire to reach the panicle height they would need for the massive free fall.

With one more powerful down-stork the two burst through the clouds. Their bodies floated their almost weightlessly as Toothless stilled his wings. Reaching down, Hiccup gave a quick tap against his friend's strong neck. Then, just like many times before they began to fall.

Pulling his wings close against his body, Toothless let gravity do the work for him. Ever so slowly their speed increased until they were nothing more than a blur of black, brown, and green.

Closer the ground was getting and even when the fear of become a pancake began to take hold, they held firm. Faster, further, for the briefest of moments they both began to wonder if they would even be able to stop their decent.

Feeling the familiar tickle of his instincts kicking in, Toothless let them take over. Shooting out like a bullet his wings unfurled. Catching the wind he leaned back breaking them out of their dive, forcing Hiccup to lash forward at the sudden halt to their plummet.

With a slight whistle they broke into a graceful glide right over the crystalline ocean below. "Way to go bud!" hiccup cheered.

_'__Thanks!_' Toothless warbled, though he knew his human couldn't understand his words. That didn't mean Hiccup wasn't perceptive enough to know what he meant.

Calmly they let the wind carry them; a sort of serenity washing over their bodies after the adrenaline began to wear off. It was then that a loud screech echoed across the sea. Perking his earflaps Toothless jerked his head up and around.

"Woah, was that a dragon?" Hiccup asked as his head also swiveled around. There was silence again but it didn't last long, for another screech broke into the air and this time it was followed by a loud boom of something falling.

Whipping his head around lightning quick Toothless let his eyes widening in the direction the shrill had originated. Sniffing the air he searched out for owner of the panicked voice, and what he found had him both smiling and panicking all at once.

With a mighty flap Toothless propelled them towards the nearest cliffs. "Woah! Toothless what is it?" Hiccup asked pressing his body closer to the night fury.

_'__It's a Night Fury.' _Toothless warbled excitedly. _'Another Night Fury!"_

Hiccup gripped the hand holds on the saddle tighter as they neared the cliffs, the sounds of erratic movement had him wondering what it was they were about to see. As they veered around the embankment his eyes fell upon a sight that he wasn't expecting.

There flailing in on the ground in frenzy was a stark white Night Fury; its brilliant blue eyes filled to the brim with panic and fear.

"Is that…a night fury?" Hiccup whispered softly as Toothless landed.

The very moment the two touched the ground the strange dragon went completely still. Its eyes trailing their every move, and its breath had picked up slightly.

Both Hiccup and Tootles shared a knowing look, something had happened to make the dragon this way, and they were determined to find out why.

``````````````````````End chapter 1```````````````````

Okay so what do you think? Was it up to par with the original(s), because I hope so. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it regardless. Feel free to just read, or you can review/Pm at any time! XD


End file.
